


Una parte de ti.

by Angel_Chan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Chan/pseuds/Angel_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque con él se fué una parte de ti… Una parte importante de tu vida. Tu dolor es justificado, Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una parte de ti.

**Author's Note:**

> Resumen: Porque con él se fué una parte de ti… Una parte importante de tu vida. Tu dolor es justificado, Sherlock. Serie: Sherlock BBC.  
> Pareja: John-Sherlock.  
> Clasificación: Romance-Amistad.  
> Advertencia: Muerte de un personaje.  
> Capítulos: One-Shot.  
> Palabras: 3.258.  
> Notas: Todo lo que tengo para decirle es que esto nació en una noche mientras estaba juntando ganas de dormirme, en la oscuridad… y que acabé llorando.  
> Fecha: 28/07/2013.  
> Beta Reader: Pleasy TheYoko Stay.  
> Disclaimer: Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Arthur Conan Doyle.

Una parte de ti.

Los estampidos que resonaron en todo el lugar lo hicieron estremecer. Rápidamente sus ojos buscaron a su alrededor: tres hombres yacían en el suelo, pero ninguno de ellos era su compañero… Se sintió aliviado cuando corroboró que John no estaba allí herido o muerto.

Salió del lugar detrás del único sospechoso que no estaba entre los caídos. Tal vez una traición interna, quizás sólo el terror de verse cercado por la policía; y el problema se reducía a un solo hombre…

—Piensa que no podrán vincularlo… —Murmuró bajo su respiración mientras seguía corriendo, sus ojos viendo todo a su alrededor, en total alerta, pero al mismo tiempo… preocupado por su compañero.

Jamás se separaban en una investigación; separarse era simplificarles las cosas a los asesinos que podían usarlos el uno contra el otro… Sherlock no quería imaginarse a John en manos de ningún malnacido.

¿Dónde podía estar John?.

Llegó a sus oídos el sonido de pisadas intentado no hacer ruido y fallando estrepitosamente en ello. Allí estaba, su cuarto hombre, el menos pensado… Del que aún no tenía datos, y quizás solo fuera la parte cerebral de todo ese asunto, alguien que no se rebajaría a hacer el trabajo físico…

—¡Detente! —Gritó sin poder evitarlo. Quería verlo de frente, que el temor de ser atrapado lo pusiera en evidencia. ¡Lo necesitaba!.

Pero había un problema impensado en su grandioso plan… y ese era que su sospechoso estaba armado, y él no.

Buscó donde refugiarse apenas los primeros disparos silbaron muy cerca suyo, sin embargo encontró otra forma de acercarse a su hombre.

De golpe, todo había pasado: la rápida pelea, el forcejeo por el arma… el golpe que lo mareó, y el sonido ahogado del disparo a quemarropa.

El grito quedó en sus oídos, aun después de que John quedó en completo silencio e inmóvil junto a él. Su sospechoso se estaba yendo, pero ninguno de los dos se movió de su sitio hasta estar seguro que el otro estaba bien…

—¿Estás bien, Sherlock? ¡¿Sherlock?! —Preguntó John, buscando los ojos grises para asegurarse de ello.

—¡Lo estoy, John! Lo estoy… ¿tú?.

—Bien… síguelo.

El detective lo vio caminar y erguirse ante él, apremiándole a salir detrás del sospecho. Quizás sólo había sido una mala interpretación de su cabeza, tal vez sólo fue un rasguño y John necesitaba descansar. En su mente aún no sabía cómo era que John había podido llegar hasta ellos tan rápidamente, interponiéndose entre él y lo que pudo ser una muerte segura.

—Quédate aquí, ya llamé a Lestrade. —Le gritó, alejándose unos pasos; no había visto hacia dónde había huido aquel hombre, y todo su cuerpo parecía negarse a moverse más de allí. —Sólo…

Quedó inmóvil, paralizado ante la imagen aterradora de la sangre cubriendo el suéter claro de su compañero, esparciéndose rápidamente por la lana hasta teñirla de carmín.

—No es nada, Sherlock… Vé. —John parecía ver lo que cruzaba por la mente del detective, e insistió en que todo estaba bien. —Sólo es un rasguño…

No lo era.

Sherlock se movió con celeridad, llegando justo antes de que John golpeara contra el suelo, atrapándolo en sus brazos, hasta llevarlo consigo al piso.

—John… ¿John? —Sus manos corrieron hasta la mancha de sangre, pero John las detuvo antes de que llegaran a ver la herida.

—No… está bien. —John sujetó sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos en aquellos largos con un poco de fuerza.

—No, no, no… no está bien, déjame ver, John… Tal vez pueda parar la hemorragia hasta que llegue la ambulancia. —Consiguió deshacerse del agarre para hacer lo que quería, se quitó la bufanda decidido a usarla para cubrir la herida, y así lo hizo. John gimió a la presión, apretando los dientes con fuerza. —Lestrade ya viene, estarás bien John… Vas a estarlo, eres fuerte.

El doctor asintió, sonriéndole de vuelta al detective, quien a pesar del miedo en sus ojos intentaba sonreírle.

—Lo sé… lo sé, Sherlock.

—¿Dónde estabas? —Preguntó, tratando de mantenerlo consciente hasta que llegaran los paramédicos, además de sentirse muy curioso.

—Detrás de él; estuve a punto de agarrarlo desprevenido… Eres realmente inoportuno, Sherlock.

—Pensé que no estabas cerca, no te ví… —Pidió perdón con una mirada, haciendo que John negara con una sonrisa en sus labios. —No tendrías que haberlo hecho… tienes que dejar de hacer eso. —Gritó desesperado al ver el azul de su bufanda comenzar a teñirse de oscuro.

—Lo hare, créeme que lo hare… cuando dejes de estar en peligro. —John estiró su mano, asiendo nuevamente la de Sherlock. A pesar de su sonrisa, sus ojos habían comenzado a llenarse de lágrimas… —Debes prometerme que no te pondrás en peligro por razones estúpidas, Sherlock.

—No es tiempo de hacer promesas, John… Ya vendrá la ambulancia y en la mañana estaremos hablando en Baker Street; yo iré a hacer las compras si no te sientes del todo bien para entonces… —A pesar de saber lo que John quería hacerle ver, y de negarlo con todas sus fuerzas, sujetó la mano del rubio, aferrándose a ella con fuerza. Se imaginó en su sala, con un opulento desayuno sobre la mesa del centro, y a John cómodamente sentado en el sillón… Sí, eso debía terminar de esa manera.

—Sherlock… prométemelo, Sherlock… Por favor.

El detective asintió lentamente, dejó de hacer presión sobre la herida, sus manos llenas de sangre rodearon el cuerpo pequeño. No recordaba que John pesara tanto… pero aun así lo asió con fuerza, hasta apoyarlo contra su pecho, dejando descansar su propia cabeza sobre la rubia.

—¿Quieres hablar… Sherlock? —John sólo sintió el movimiento negativo contra su cabeza, y sonrió. —Mejor… entonces escúchame.

Prestó atención detenidamente… Las palabras de John eran suaves y tranquilas, le hablaba despacio y sólo ponía énfasis en las cosas que Sherlock debía retener más en su memoria. Asintió a cada pedido y a cada promesa que salieron de los labios del doctor… en esos momentos no le negaría nada, mientras se abrazaba cada vez más a su cuerpo.

Cuando las sirenas de la policía llegaron hasta sus oídos, la mente de Sherlock estaba totalmente desconectada. Él no estaba allí… al menos no físicamente.

Greg no pudo desasir sus brazos para revisar el estado del doctor, pero no era necesario hacerlo… John ya no respiraba, ya no había rastro de vida en su cuerpo. Necesitó la ayuda de tres personas más para separar al detective del rubio y aun así, Sherlock siguió a su lado en todo el trayecto.

Nadie salió al encuentro del 'freak' mientras caminaba a un lado de la camilla que se llevaba el cuerpo de su mejor amigo… Donovan no tuvo el valor de hacer comentario alguno, incluso muchos la vieron subir a una patrulla donde poder derramar sus lágrimas en silencio.

Ella se lo había dicho, muchas veces, y ese pobre hombre… John, no había querido hacerle caso. Quizás, hasta él mismo hubiera estado buscando ese final.

El lugar estaba desierto, vacio a excepción de la Señora Hudson y Mike, y sólo porque uno estaba en Barths cuando llevaron el cuerpo de John, y la mujer había visto a Sherlock volver a su departamento mas pálido de lo normal, antes de que el detective cayera al nacimiento de las escaleras, llorando en silencio.

No se le ocurrió llamar a nadie más, ni a Sarah o Molly… En verdad ni siquiera había podido pensar con claridad, parecía que ni siquiera había pasado una hora desde que escuchara el grito de su amigo, cuando la bala dió contra su abdomen.

Afortunadamente Harry no estaba; ya encontraría la forma de hacérselo saber… Pero mientras estuviera ingresada por una nueva recaída en su adicción era mejor no perturbarla más. Mycroft tampoco estaba, ya que se encontraba fuera por asuntos gubernamentales; no que eso le importara a él.

Pero ver el lugar donde John descansaba, tan vacío de personas que lo quisieran, lo desesperaba y llenaba de rabia a la vez. John era un hombre maravilloso, justo y amable… paciente con él, como ni su propia familia lo había sido. Alguien que lo había protegido hasta el último minuto de su vida. John debía tener una despedida mejor que esa.

Y ni siquiera eso pudo darle él…

Sintió el apretón en su hombro y casi no tuvo que pensar en quien era, para darse cuenta de que Lestrade había llegado. Su casera fue la única en dejarle flores al doctor, unas margaritas sencillas con un lazo blanco sosteniéndolas; se despidió antes de que una nueva ola de lágrimas la sobrepasara, diciéndole a Sherlock que la esperaría en el auto, pero el detective sólo negó.

Besó la mejilla de su casera dejándola ir, y lo mismo fue para Mike, casi pidiéndole que lo dejara solo con una sola mirada. Stamford simplemente palmeó su brazo antes de ponerse en marcha, no había dicho nada desde que había llegado, y casi no creía que John Watson estuviera muerto, pero esa era la realidad… Murmuró sus condolencias para el detective, aún sabiendo que este podía no llegar a importarle lo que le dijese. Así y todo le dejó sus sentimientos de pena.

—Sabes que no fue tu culpa… ¿No es verdad? —Lestrade tardó en encontrar las palabras, y aún mas su voz para dirigirse al detective. —John era un hombre adulto, Sherlock… él conocía los riesgos que corría, así como tú los conoces.

Sherlock asintió, simplemente y sin refutar ni negar ninguna de las palabras de Inspector, solamente asintió.

El silencio fue lo único que estuvo entre ellos por largos minutos, sólo el silencio y el sonido del viento pasando entre las copas de los arboles a su alrededor. Lestrade no se atrevía a preguntarle acerca del hombre que había efectuado el disparo que se llevó la vida del ex militar… ni aunque lo estuviese necesitando para la investigación.

Se sentía como un desalmado de sólo pensar en preguntarle algo como eso. Además, había venido a despedir a John como amigo, no como un Detective Inspector.

—Vamos, Sherlock… te llevaré a casa. —Ofreció cuando luego de unos minutos pudo imaginarse que el detective no se iba a mover de allí por propia voluntad.

—No es necesario. Puedes irte, Lestrade. —Su rostro se elevó apenas un poco, pero no para buscar la mirada preocupada del Inspector, no; Sherlock sacó de su abrigo un único cigarrillo, el cual encendió con lentitud dejando que el humo llenara sus pulmones por completo. —Sólo estaré un rato más…

Greg sabia que eso no era cierto, casi podía decir que intuía que Sherlock permanecería allí todo el maldito día si no se lo llevaba con él, pero no tuvo fuerzas para contradecirlo. No podía simplemente tomarlo del brazo y llevárselo de allí… Además, tal vez el tiempo que el detective necesitase lo usaría para despedirse de John de manera apropiada.

Volvió a apretar su hombro como único saludo, antes de dejarlo solo frente a la tumba.

Sherlock observó el granito gris con insistencia, pero nada podía ver mas allá del grabado con el nombre completo de John. Simplemente su nombre, sin ningún epitafio, simplemente el bajo relieve dejando resaltar el nombre del único hombre que había sido su amigo.

No hubo despedida, no al menos como Greg se lo imaginó, Sherlock permaneció por horas allí, parado frente a la lapida sin pronunciar una palabra, sin derramar mas lágrimas que las que había dejado caer en la soledad de su hogar.

Volvió en sí cuando ya las luces de una nueva mañana asomaban en el cielo, respiro con fuerza y dificultad por unos momentos, como si en esas horas de inmovilidad, se le hubiese olvidado cómo hacerlo. Volvió a meter su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo, esta vez para sostener entre sus dedos las placas de John, esas que llevaba al cuello más por costumbre que por gusto; las apretó en su mano enguantada por unos instantes antes de sonreír con melancolía.

Él no lo haría… ¿Para qué llevar al cuello algo que le pertenecía a John? Además, cuando su hermana se enterara tal vez se las pidiera de vuelta. Aun así, deslizó la cadena alrededor de su cuello antes de guardársela entre la piel y la camisa.

Sólo dio una mirada a su alrededor antes de darse vuelta y comenzar a caminar…

Baker Street iba a estar muy silencioso de seguro, silencioso y aburrido… sin John.

Mycroft tardó una semana en regresar a Londres, aunque estaba informado de lo que había pasado, no tenía ni idea de la forma en la que iba a encontrar a su hermano menor.

Apenas se permitió saludar a la señora Hudson, notando en su mirada la expresión de preocupación y temor, esa que muchas personas cercanas a Sherlock habían adoptado en las horas más negras del joven detective.

Subió las escaleras con un peso extra sobre sus hombros. Pensar en qué estado anímico se encontraría Sherlock lo estaba desgastando antes de tiempo; pero para su sorpresa todo parecía estar bien… al menos, relativamente bien.

Sherlock se veía desaliñado, y unas marcas oscuras surcaban sus ojos, pero más allá de eso… Mycroft no veía nada anormal. Su hermano estaba todavía con su bata y su viejo pijama, sobre el sillón, mirándolo… tal vez un poco perdido.

—Sherlock… —Murmuró, agachándose rápidamente para revisar sus brazos. No encontró las marcas que esperaba, elevó su rostro hacia los ojos grises… Sí, era consciente de que él estaba allí.

—No estoy drogado, Mycroft… No tienes por qué preocuparte.

—Me preocuparé de todas formas, si no te molesta… —Murmuró, elevando su manos hasta llegar al cabello oscuro, acomodando algunos rizos fuera de su lugar habitual. —No quiero verte pasar otra vez por esa situación, Sherlock.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte, ya te lo he dicho… No voy hacerlo, Mycroft. ¡Lo prometí!.

Sus labios se tensaron, y su hermano pudo ver el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para no romper en llanto. ¡Una promesa, por ello Sherlock no recurriría a su vieja y nefasta amiga!.

Oh, el buen John… aún habiendo dejado solo a su hermano, había sido capaz de intervenir por su bien, logrando que Sherlock hiciera algo que jamás había hecho en toda su vida: prometer algo.

—John fue muy exacto en lo que quería que yo hiciera si él… si la ambulancia no llegaba a tiempo. Aun así me permitió fumar frente a su tumba… una sensación agridulce, en verdad. —Sherlock dejó que una lágrima se deslizara por su mejilla, sin intención de limpiarla o detener su camino. Recordaba cómo John se había reído en sus brazos al permitirle fumar si lo peor llegaba a pasar.

Mycroft se arrodillo frente a él, con una actitud que no había tenido con su hermano menor desde que su padre había muerto hacía ya muchos años; pero quizás esa pérdida nada podía compararse con esta… Quizás su propio padre en nada se podía comparar a la importancia que John Watson había tenido en la vida de Sherlock.

—John es un buen hombre, y siempre lo será, Sherlock…

—Es sólo un hombre común Mycroft, alguien que fué lo suficientemente estúpido para interponerse entre mi cuerpo y una bala… Un idiota. —Sherlock sonrió; a pesar de lo que decía, su mirada estaba lejos de demostrar enojo para con su doctor. Estaba arrepentido de haber prometido muchas cosas… pero extrañamente, no estaba necesitando desconectar su mente. No había ideas girando como un potente torbellino dentro suyo. —Y a pesar de saber quién fue y lo que hizo al estar a mi lado… no entiendo, Mycroft… simplemente no lo entiendo.

El mayor de los Holmes limpió las lágrimas, apresando el rostro de Sherlock entre sus manos.

—No hace falta que lo entiendas, Sherlock… Lo estas sintiendo, y sé que es horrible, pero con eso tiene que bastarte. Piensa en que…

—No, Mycroft, no puedo pensar… Mi cabeza está en silencio, no hay nada allí… Así como no hay nadie más aquí, sólo yo… ¿Por qué tiene que doler tanto? ¿Esto es sentir la falta de alguien en tu vida?

—Sí, podríamos decir que si, Sherlock… El amor tal vez sea uno de los sentimientos más dolorosos que existen.

Sherlock no tardó en levantar su rostro hacia su hermano, clavando sus ojos enrojecidos en la figura tranquila y sonriente.

—No, Sherlock… No insinúo nada; no hay una sola forma de amor… —Dijo, secando las nuevas lágrimas de las mejillas blancas. —Sólo tú sabes lo difícil que fue encontrar a alguien como John, alguien que te complementaba tan bien que no necesitabas hablar para que te entendiese…

Asintió, recordando las miradas, los ataques de risas espontáneos, ese entendimiento mudo… la simple manera de tratarlo, como a una persona más, y que Sherlock tantas veces trató de devolver de manera recíproca, muchas veces sin saber bien cómo hacerlo.

—Cualquiera puede llegar a hablar de ti… de John. Pero nadie entenderá jamás tu sufrimiento, porque con él se fue una parte de ti… una parte importante de tu vida. Tu dolor es justificado, Sherlock. —Mycroft suspiró poniéndose de pie. Podía reconocer las cosas del doctor en todo el departamento, tal vez Sherlock quería dejarlas así, hasta que algo más pasara. —Va a costarte mucho regresar, hermano… y ya no serás el mismo.

—¿Qué seré, entonces?.

—Una persona nueva… un hombre distinto.

—Innecesario.

Si, era verdad… Mycroft lo sabía. Sherlock a pesar de todo había sabido mantenerse a flote por muchos años, aun cuando su adicción había sido tan difícil de vencer; pero aún en esos momentos había sabido volver con una visión más aguda, mejor enfocado…

Y aún sí Mycroft no supiera que esperar de esta nueva situación por la que atravesaba Sherlock, sabía que su hermano podría con ella.

—Muchas cosas lo son… y aun así nos aferramos a ellas. —Sherlock lo vió sonreír, mientras ejemplificaba todo mostrando su amado e inseparable paraguas, y al mismo tiempo apuntaba su pecho. Allí donde la tela de su pijama cubría las placas de John. —Renace, Sherlock… piensa en qué haría John si las cosas hubieran sido al revés.

John era un peleador, siempre… pero también era alguien tan diferente a Sherlock. ¿Cómo podría él…?

No supo por cuánto tiempo estuvo perdido en su mente, como si la hubiese encendido automáticamente sin darse cuenta, y sin percatarse que estaba dentro de ésta, una vez más. Pero cuando volvió su vista por la sala del departamento, su hermano ya no estaba. Frente a él, y bajo una taza de té, ya tibia, había una pequeña esquela escrita con la pulcra letra de Mycroft.

"Sólo no te encierres en el dolor, Sherlock. Llámame si me necesitas."

Asintió a la nada, antes de tomar la taza y llevársela a los labios, una acción totalmente común, normal y ordinaria, que lo hizo liberar incontables lágrimas.

—Genial, ¿no voy a poder tomar té nunca más en mi vida?… —Se dijo a sí mismo con expresión melancólica en la sonrisa. —Me arrepiento de muchas promesas que te hice, John… muchas fueron totalmente innecesarias, pero las voy a cumplir. Si ese es mi castigo por verte morir en mis brazos… las cumpliré, John.

Se puso de pie, prácticamente tambaleándose al caminar. Su bata ondeaba detrás de su cuerpo mientras su cadencial movimiento lo llevaba hacia su cuarto. Azotó la puerta detrás de sí, luego de atravesar el umbral. Quizás sólo dormiría por días hasta que su hermano fuera a verlo nuevamente, tal vez ante el llamado de preocupación de la Señora Hudson… si eso era lo más probable.

Solamente dormiría… hasta que, como Mycroft le había dicho, acabara por renacer.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas Finales: No sé qué más agregar a las notas… Sólo que espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia.


End file.
